


Circus doubts

by Andyfire123



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I'm putting all my tumblr shorts here, It was awhile back but still turned out good, It was the first time I wrote this couple too, Pre-Canon, posting before I loose them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a special someone to tell you your good enough. Even when you don't believe it yourself. That one person will keep you grounded.





	Circus doubts

The shows went on like usual. Most people came to see the other acts but when it came to the Magician the sales weren’t exactly the same.

_It wasn’t like I belonged here anyway._

So Willam decided then to try and pack up. Sure he still had his stupid debts from before but his hobby wasn’t gonna work.

_No matter how much I like doing this…I can’t do this to the rest of them._

Though he had to admit, he was gonna miss it. Especially since he got so close to Charlie.

“So you’re just gonna give up.”

He snapped out of his stupor to see Charlie standing in his doorway. Seems she came to check on him after that day’s performance.

He sighed. “I can’t keep being to worst for you all. It’s just not fair.”

“Willam, have a little faith in us. You still like doing magic right?” Honestly, the day’s since he joined up with them had been the best of her life. If he left now then…

“Of course, I love doing it.” It wasn’t exactly a profession that paid well but he did love magic. It made people smile even in the worst of times. Just when it came to this stage…things changed.

She just smiled and took his hands. “Then keep doing it. That’s what I admire the most about you. Despite everything that’s happening you love doing it.”

“I just feel like I’m bringing everyone down. No one wants to see the amazing Willam.”

She just laughed a bit. “Not all of us started being great. The reason we stay is that we want to. You do want to stay?”

“Actually…I do want to. More than anything.” At this point, the tears were starting to form. “You don’t know how much you mean to me…I mean..how you all mean.”

He turned beet red as he realized what he just said to her. Of all the things he could have let slip, he actually revealed what he was hiding to Charlie.

_Oh god, why did I just say that?! She was just so close and…oh god._

She just smiled blushing herself. “You mean a lot to me too.” She kissed his forehead and proceeded to walk out of his tent.

”Just be here, that’s all I ask for.”

She just left him stunned sitting there. He smiled as he put everything he just packed up back where it belonged.

_She didn’t reject me, that’s a good sign. Maybe someday…I’ll tell her the whole truth._   
  


* * *

The next day Carlie actively checked on William. Mostly to confirm for herself that he was still there.

“Change of plans for your part of the show today.”

Now he was confused, first, she said last night that he should just keep going with his show and now she wants to change it. “What is it?”

She smiled. “I’ll be helping you today so get ready.”

She walked away grinning before he could process what this means.

_It means I love you William and with me being your assistant, I’ll make sure you don’t go anywhere anytime soon._  
  
You’re not going anywhere now that I’ve found you.

 

 


End file.
